The Curse of Immortality
by Player 19
Summary: When you are a immortal trapped in the body of a teenager for all eternity, life can be a little dull. You might start wanting to end it all, but you can't die. What are you to do? And now he had to deal with supernatural beings! (Might change Genres)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Immortal's Death

* * *

To all who knew him, Issei Hyoudou is a strange boy. He almost never talked to anyone and when he did it was quiet and precise. He always had a bored look on his face. He never spoke a word and never showed any emotion. He basically kept to himself. He had moved to town recently about six months prior, he had not approached anyone, and any who approached him were ignored.

He was about 5'8. He had brown hair with a small ponytail in the back and light brown eyes. His clothing consisted of the Kuoh academy uniform which is a black blazer with white trim over an unbuttoned white dress shirt. He wore a red T-shirt under, black jeans, and sneakers.

Every day after school, he would walk to the bridge that led to his neighborhood and would sit on the edge. Just staring off into space. After an hour or so he would get up and walk home.

* * *

One day at school, he was walking through the halls ignoring the Perverted Duo's non-stop rambling.

The Perverted Duo were two students in Issei's class who were very outspoken in their perversity. Matsuda, a former jock, was bald and a self-proclaimed Lolicon. Motohama had dark brown hair and wore glasses.

It was said that Motohama is able to measure a girl's three sizes just by looking at her. Together they are the Perverted Duo. They would peep on girls, go on panty raids, and together had sexually harassed about every girl in a five-mile radius. They had dubbed Issei as their friend because of all of the attention his silence gained from the opposite sex. They thought that if they were near him girls would start to notice them as well. It didn't help at all. It had backfired causing everyone to believe that Issei was a pervert as well. Which the result was that it didn't help Issei's reputation. Not that he cared of course.

* * *

On this particular occasion, the two were loudly discussing the new Eroge that they had brought. This was causing many students male and female alike to glare at them. Not that the two noticed that is. As Issei continued to walk trying to ignore the perverts. Then, he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a beautiful young woman by the name of Rias Gremory. Walking alongside her is her best friend Akeno Himejima. They are best known as the Two Great Ladies. They were walking by the trio heading in the opposite direction of them.

Every time he saw her, he felt something weird emanating from her. He got the same feeling from several other students throughout the school as well. Strangely almost all were female with a few exceptions.

Rias turned slightly and give Issei a slight smile, but frowned when Issei responded with his usual bored expression.

She faltered ever so slightly in her steps as if surprised that someone hadn't immediately fallen to their knees from her smile. It was so slight that no normal person could have noticed it. However, Issei did notice this action. Nevertheless, she continued walking leaving behind two drooling perverts and one bored looking boy.

* * *

Issei turned to keep walking and heading to his next class when the prevents awakened their perverted haze.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and peered in Rias's direction a bit of blood leaking from his nose.

"Her three sizes are Bust 99, Wrist 58, and Hips 90! She is the perfect woman!"

"I know she is so hot and polite to everyone!" His friend responded.

"Best of all, she smiled at me!" Motohama screamed.

"No, she smiled at me," his bald comrade replied.

This started an argument between the perverts and Issei used this as his chance to get away.

* * *

He walked down the hallway watching the weirdness of the school pass by. He saw Koneko Toujou, a small white-haired hair from the first year, who had been dubbed the School Mascot. He avoided the drooling fangirls chasing Kiba Yuuto, who had been given the title the handsome prince.

'_Seriously_,' thought Issei, '_what is with all of the titles and nicknames in this school?_'

* * *

Issei made it to class just as the bell rang, he was sliding into his seat. As he sat he noticed that somehow the Perverted Duo had arrived to class before him. This greatly confused him as he was sure that he had left them behind. He shrugged it off and proceeded to zone out.

The teacher never called on him, because the one time he thought Issei wasn't paying attention and asked him to do a problem on the board. Issei did it completely correct. Making the teacher look like a fool.

Issei didn't even need to go to school. He had taken this class several times already. The only reason that even decided to attend this school in the first place is that he have no other choice of closer to his home schools. He was starting to wonder if he should drop out of his class and do his duties more actively.

* * *

At the end of the day, Issei left school trekking towards the bridge. Seeming not to notice the four figures watching him from one of the windows of the school.

"He interests you, doesn't he, Rias?" Asked the girl with short black hair, glasses, and violet eyes.

"Yes, he does Sona," Rias answered.

"I sense something powerful inside of him! I, too, am curious about our Kouhai," Stated the girl with long black hair, heterochromatic eyes, and glasses.

"Ufufufufu, are you sure that is the only reason you are interested in him, Tsubaki?" Giggled the voluptuous girl with long black hair is done up in a ponytail.

"Sh-shut up Akeno! Th-that's not it and you know it!" Stammered the blushing Tsubaki.

"Ufufufufu"

"Akeno, leave her alone," commanded Rias.

"Yes, Buchou"

"Well Rias, we shall have to see who gets him first, now won't we?"

"I suppose we shall Sona."

* * *

Unknown to the four girls, Issei did, in fact, know that they were watching him. He just simply doesn't care.

He walked to the bridge and sat on the railing with his feet dangling over the edge. This bridge was a well-known spot for suicides. The height, rushing water, and rocks below would kill almost anything. There had been 22 suicides and 4 attempted suicides. Issei was the second, third, and fourth attempts. The first had been a depressed stockbroker who been pulled to safety in time.

Issei wants to die, but he can't die from normal means. He has been alive for over 2486 years. He has no idea why he cannot die, otherwise, he would have been able to do something about it. He has dedicated years of study, exploration, and research to find what is keeping him alive and how to kill himself to no avail. He has been forced to watch everyone he has ever known, loved, or cared about in the slightest wither away, while he remained the same. He has fallen in love multiple times and gotten married about at least a few times. After the death of his latest wife, he grew detached and searched for a way to end his suffering and join his loved ones.

He has lived for far too long and fights too many wars. He's permanently stuck in the body of a teenager. His body won't let him die. Any injury he receives is fully healed. Each time has gotten faster than the last wound. His body builds a boosting healing factor, every time he encounters one. He could get his neck broken and get right back up like its nothing. In fact, he has his used to purposely walk into danger in the hopes that he will be killed.

During his past, he wasn't alone nor the latest or first person to achieve this Curse of Immortality. He joined those who were like him, however, it didn't last very long that none of them couldn't achieve death. As a result, Issei and some of them leave their own comrades to search far and wide to achieve their lifelong dream.

* * *

He sighed and swung his legs back around to the bridge so that he could stand. He proceeded to start on his way back home. He was reaching the end of the bridge when he hears a voice behind him.

"Uh-um, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The voice stammered out.

Issei turned around to look at the speaker. She was a girl at around 16-17 years old. She wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it. She had long black hair that fell to her hips and had beautiful violet eyes. She was quite pretty, he noted.

"I am," he replied.

"W-will you please g-go out with me?" She stuttered out, bowing her head.

He was somewhat surprised and was about to decline her offer when he realized that he was sensing something strange about her. The vibes he felt off of her felt like nothing he had ever felt before, it felt like something that was one so bright but had since been stained. He also felt her malevolent intent barely restrained. If she thought she might be able to kill him, who was he to deny her chance.

"Okay," he said in his monotone voice.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"That's great," she said. "Can you meet me in that park on Sunday?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he turned and walked away leaving the girl standing there.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girl and Issei, they were being watched from behind a tree by a small white haired girl.

"I must inform Buchou about this."

* * *

Sunday rolled along with Issei as he walked to the park. Along the way, he was given a flyer with a cool symbol, which he put it in his pocket. He arrived at the fountain. Within seconds later, Yuuma ran up to him. She was wearing a short black dress with a small light purple jacket on top. Issei had to admit that she looked quite cute.

* * *

By the end of the date, the sun was setting as they got back to the fountain that they first met up at.

She took a few steps ahead of him and whirled to face him.

"Hey, Ise-kun?"

"What is it, Yumma?"

"Can… can you do me a favor to celebrate our first date?"

"Sure"

Her killing intent was filling the air and was pathetic at the very least, but it's practically surrounding him as he speaks.

"Will you die for me?"

'Yes! Now to act it out.'

"Sorry, Yuuma. There must be something wrong with my ears. Could you say that again?"

Yumma leaned over to him, in a way that made his heart race for a moment. "Would you die for me?" She said it again, her beautiful face transforming into a cruel smirk.

Her clothes shredded and reformed as a black leather outfit barely covering her more sensitive areas. Two black wings burst from her back. She grew taller and her face gained an ugly smile.

"If it's any consolation," her voice was cold, not like the soft voice he had heard before. "I had fun on our date. It was like playing house with a little kid."

'Only I allowed it so, whatever you are.'

A spear of light formed in her hands which she threw at Issei. It stabbed through Issei's heart. Issei fell to the ground blood pouring out of him.

He could hear Yuuma's voice again, but it was so faint he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. "Sorry about this, but you were a threat to us. If you really want to blame someone, don't blame me. Blame God for placing a Sacred Gear inside you."

The sound of flapping wings, and then he heard nothing. Just the calming waters of the fountain.

'Finally, I can join my loved ones. I hope they still remember me.'

He loses consciousness and died with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Just for your information is that this isn't a parallel universe to the Legend Resurgence. Instead this is a based on playing the Assassin's creed Odyssey where I just finished the Atlantis mission(s) finding out that the player (name having trouble spelling) have managed to find a way to lived forever and the anime Strike the Blood.**

**Furthermore, this fanfic is inspired by the Immortal's Pain and First Flame. As well as this fanfic have the potential to be a crossover or multi crossover.**

**Before setting his life age, I wanted to make him as old when he became a knight but it was cancel because the Odyssey game which I wanted Issei to at least lived and fought during that time period and the weapon he have isn't consider knight era.**

**The Curse of Immortality is more than the title as you may know that allows anyone who processed to truly lived forever, but I'm keeping how Issei got it in the first place a secret. The same goes for others like him, but they basically formed a faction in the way. This faction, which I'm currently have no name for them, is very secretive. So secret that none of the supernatural factions know about them at all. Neither does this faction. Its member will be OC or other characters from different anime that have the ability to live forever.**

**Almost forgot, the Curse of Immortality will have a mark on them so they be identify to be wielder of the Curse of Immortality.**

**Could you, the readers do me a favor or two?**

**The first is to make a suggestion or suggestions or vote for that to have Rias saved him or His Curse of Immortality saved Issei. And the second is will be make suggestions of who should be in the faction that only have Curse of Immortality's wielders.**

**Thank you and Have a nice day.😁**


	2. Chapter 2

**The People have ****spoken and I have listen. Since the majority of you, the readers have chosen that the curse should save him, it will saved him.**

**To Tsukiyomi83, This isn't connected to the Highlander in the long way since there's won't be a Game, but there will be good and rogue immortals.**

**To m3g4t0: Lelouch Vi Britannia will be there in time, but he will have a different name.**

**To Angron and ****Juggernaughtu: Since I don't know the characters you suggested, I would research about them and decide whether or not they're in the story or not.**

**Before this chapter starts, I wanted to said this crystal clear that not only I have limited free time in the morning, but I have work to do. Whether personal or college related that will and have slow me down further enough that some of you may think I have given up on Fanfiction or something like that. I'm writing as fast as I can despises the hardships that presented itself in my life. If you post a comment or message that asks me of my next update then I suggest you to visit my profile page since I'm planning to show you the list I will write in all of my 20 stories in a few days.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Worlds Collide**

* * *

A gasp is all it took for Issei's eyes to be open like every morning or every nap. The first thing he saw was the starry night which fooled the immortal that he joined his friends and family in the night.

He looks around in hopes of seeing the women he had fallen in love with and his wonderful children that he raised across time. Sadly, he found no one, only the trees, bushes, and flowers. This caused familiarity in mind and a second later, dread started to enter his heart. His upper body steadily stood up and saw a familiar foundation.

Seeing the fountain, his eyes wept as one of his hands, unconsciously, touched where the fatal wound should have been. Only to feel bare skin meaning his Curse of Immortality has happened.

"No!" he whispered as his eyes widely in shock as the being that called herself Yuuma have failed to murder him. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised that _this creature, this Yuuma _failed to kill him after all. Since his latest wife's death, he has been manipulating humans for attempts of reaching the afterlife.

Soon, his shock turns into despair and rage turns over as one of his hands clenched into a fist as it begins to pound the ground. Each time, his fist pound the ground, it gets stronger with each contact as Issei begins to shout, "No… no… no…! No no no no no! NO!"

Eventually, the ground couldn't take any more from his continuously increasing his strength into his punches. By the time the ground broke, his fist was slightly brushed with a small pint of blood flowing steadily. Issei's view switched from the park to his hand with a saddened expression as he saw what should be impossible should a normal human witness this.

Within seconds of a minute, the small pint of blood begins to flow backward into the wound. Once the blood disappears, the wound closes itself and doesn't leave any indication that issei gets a wound in the first place. The bruise also disappeared like it didn't exist in the first place as well.

Instead of feeling joy or relaxation that his injury was healed, Issei showed pain and depressed expression that his eyes were tearing as the tears escaped. Then, he looks up towards the moon, "How long are you going to make me suffer, Krephion?"

Issei felt something vibrate in his pant's pocket. He reached into his pocket and brought out what seems to be an old Motorola cell phone. It seems that he received a text message and flipped open the phone to see the text message. As far as he knew that it could be one of the friends he made that are still alive which numbered in very few these days. Then again, very rarely the people he knows never knows his phone number when phones are still new.

With kindled suspicion, he gazed into the text message and his eyes widened a bit then turned into seething hate. The reason why he has this reaction is that the text message says, _"How long are you going to curse me? After all, _**_you _**_did accept my help that day, _**_Lost Son of Sparta_**_!"_

Knowing that it was Krephion because she knows his true heritage or title. That **Bitch **has the gall to _reply _to him and reminding him in a way of how he was found by the accursed being. He doesn't want to remember how he became an immortal in the first place that the angry rose to a degree that he crushed the phone without any effort in a slow torturous way.

Soon, he picked himself up and started to head to his home in Kuoh Town, fully in his self-hatred that blinds his sensors that he was being watched by something.

* * *

It was a long trek for a human to travel from the park to the location where his home is at. The result of such a trek would have tired out one to a certain degree to develop some pain for a later time. On the other hand, someone like Issei, who spent a multitude of decades of "exploring" the world, is an easy feat with little to none degrees of pain.

Nevertheless, he arrived at his current home which is the form of a plain colored 4LDK house with an iron fence. He chose this house because the original owner secretly built a hidden room. One that was built for some of the finest hitmen in the 80s of Japanese History to hide their _profession_. It was a good place to hide his _infinity_.

The last owner was a retired hitman in his elder years, he was so stubborn of rejecting offers from a _teenager _that Issei was tempted to have his _infinity _to show him the error of his ways by blood. Luckily, three days before Issei could kill him, the owner died of a heart attack. Since the retired hitman has no family whatsoever, the government-owned that land now. After the old hitman was buried, they opened sales and it was there that Issei bought it from a tiny portion of the riches he has earned so far in his lifetime.

Using the keys to unlock the fence and disable the security measures to be allowed to in the perimeter of his house. Once he's inside the fence, he re-enables the security measures and locks the fence. Then, he walked to the entrance of his house and used his _third _key to unlock the final obstacle between himself and his 'home.'

Somehow, he fought his urge of bitterness as he opened the door saying, "I'm home!"

No one answers as he accepts that a _long time ago, _yet a tiny part of him refuses that reality as it reminded him of the times where he was a lover, a husband, and a father. As always, that reminder left him in a depressed state as he eats, takes a shower, and at last let's sleep draft him off of the real world.

* * *

Like always, Issei Hyoudou's age-old dream comes back with a vengeance.

Like always, it started out with Issei Hyoudou in his _infinity _set which consists of the Lawgiver armor granted by the **Bitch **that cursed him, to begin with. Issei walks and walks in a straight line in what seems to be a dark void with no end or beginning.

Sometimes, he feels like he's walking the Asphodel Meadows, but there's no signs of trees, grass, or anything that tells him that he's at the Asphodel Meadows. He always hates it for walking with no sight; he always thought of an endless walk is a waste of time since it has no view of an end goal of anyway. Just like his never-ending search to join his family and escape the **plague **he has from that **accursed witch**!

Suddenly a light appeared behind him; it was so bright enough that the dark void was replaced with glorious light. This light has blinked his eyes and senses enough for a hand to touch his shoulders. On pure instinct, his left-hand grabs his _Infinity _Spear, which is no longer than both the foreman and arm together, glowing in light yellow ready to be against its user's enemies. With his eyes slightly adjusted, he turned with such speed with the Spear about to rest about the 'enemy's' neck.

However, Issei's eyes widened at the figure as his hand stops guiding the Spear to pierce the neck. The figure is a beautiful young woman, slightly older than Issei, with long brown hair, deep blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"Alethea!" Issei whispers in shock as his eyes scanned the whole figure identified Alethea to see if this is truly Alethea; his very first lover that lived long enough to be his very first wife. Instead of the average Amazonian warrior 'uniform,' Alethea is wearing what seems to be the _infinity _white version of her armor with a warrior's crown.

Apart from him wanted to drop the Spear and embraced Alethea, but the majority of himself thinks that it's a trick since Alethea was slain by her tribe for breaking a sacred law.

Despite the hostility towards 'Alethea,' she can only smile as she gets closer and closer. As she approached Issei, the Spear suddenly lost its power and turned into cosmic dust. Issei was shocked when the Spear vanished and he was about to attack the doppelganger of Alethea when the latter placed her one of her hands onto his cheek. Issei just stops before he could do anything because the doppelganger is gentle soothing his cheeks.

The real Alethea does this each time Issei was feeling depressed, discouraged or everything that drowns the spirit of Issei. Now, Issei knows that the doppelganger is Alethea that tears have shown and created rivers flowing down his face. Before he could say or do something, Alethea's soothing hand left him and grabbed hold of the hand that a moment ago held the Spear.

He doesn't know why or where Alethea is leading to him, but he doesn't care about it as he lets it happen. He knew that Alethea is leading him into the light, yet he doesn't know exactly what the light is for now. As they walked, Issei could feel that he was no longer that they aren't alone. He looks on his left and right side as he could see blurry figures of various sizes that either equal his height or not.

As the figures became much clearer, Issei gasps at the group that surrounds him and Alethea. They are his family and his friends that he made throughout his life journey. With this reunite, Issei is surrounded as they form a circle around him. He could tell that his family formed an inner layer of the circle while his friends formed the outer layer of the circle.

His father, who was a spartan general during the war against Athens, was a middle-man with tan skin, hazel eyes, and black/white hair as well as a fully grown beard. Still wearing his armor, he walks side-by-side with a woman. This woman may wear a spartan gown, but she isn't a native of Sparta. More like an outsider due to the color of her skin is paler than the average greek woman as well as having darker than greek hair and black eyes. She was Issei's mother and lover of his father. Both look happy being reunited and send joyful smiles to Issei.

Besides himself, his heart rejoices as he could see all of the women who influence Issei in more ways than one when they were alive. Since they surround Issei and his first wife are his wives or lovers. It doesn't matter to him of their race, creed, etc as long as their personality affects him the most in ways that make him a human. After all, he learned a long time ago that it's best to act like a human if there isn't a way to become human despite the foolish attempts.

Among the women are the results of their love with him, his children. From infants to young adults of either gender wrapped his heart with renewal joy. While they're alive, Issei was glad that his children never inherited his curse, but envy and sadness that they will grow old and slowly vanish from his life. All of them, including their mothers, are showing their brightest smiles as they walked beside Issei.

Forming the outer layer of the circle are the friends he has made throughout time. From the ancient days of the Greek world to the final days of the Roman Empire. From Europe to the southwestern parts of Asia which were known as the Middle East. From the so-called Middle East to upper sections of Africa for a short span of years. From Africa to Asia and from Asia back to Europe. From Europe to somewhere in North America, and journey to Mesoamerica and South America. Then, the journey back to North America as the 1700s settled in. During the 1800s, the middle and eastern parts of North America. Until the less recent century, Issei mostly spent time in Europe until he came back to the Asian countries. During those ages and eras, he has made friends that outlast a lifetime several times over.

Soon, they reach the source of the light that took the form of a gate made of purest stone and gold. While he marvels at the gates, Alethea lets go of his hand and leads the circle away from Issei and towards the Gate of the Afterlife. Issei tried to catch up with the group that remained far ahead. It was at the last moment, he managed up with the group as they had already crossed the gate as he stands under the arch of the gate.

When he stopped, he could see the group turned around to look at him. When they did, they sent Issei smiles and encouraged him to come with them.

He was about to place one step into the other side of the gate; where his family and friends are on. Until his **cursed **Mark, which is located on his side abdomen, in the form of the Ligurian alphabet of M glows an outrageous color causing stream to emerge. As that happens, Issei suddenly was whipped away from the gate and his body still falls into the darkness never seeing his family and friends as he yells, "HELP!"

* * *

Issei Hyoudou gasped as he shot up in bullet speed as he was covered in sweat. His eyes wander wildly as if he still thinks he's in his dream still.

As his hand reached to his side abdomen while his eyes slowly peak at his abdomen finding his Mark not glowing nor causing burns. From that moment, he realized that it was the same dream that haunted him recently.

He angrily sighed, "Damn! When that melancholic dream is going to end."

Then, he slowly gets up from the bed as he walked barefoot to the restroom to do the average. Throw water to his face, brush his teeth, and take a shower. Once he finishes, he gets dressed once he cleans himself dry. After all, the body of an immortal is extremely important and must be taken care of, when it comes to cleansing.

Like any other day in this time and age, he eats breakfast and drinks water. Even though Issei's body can survive without the need for food or water indefinitely, his taste buds haven't died yet. So, Issei can still enjoy the pleasure of eating for a while.

Once he finished eating, he wrote a reminder to get a new phone, since he broke his phone yesterday. Perhaps, once he finds a shop for phones, maybe he could get one of those smartphones since he could get blends more easily as a teenager since that **day**.

He looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to go to school. He makes sure that his basement is secure; making sure that the door will be hard to break in. After all, if a normal bandit lays a finger on his _Infinity_, it will scream throughout the land that only animals and any beings in the known area could hear like Issei himself.

Once the basement is secure, he exits out of the house and locks it. He walked out of the fences and made sure that the security measures were online. Once the security measures are indeed online, he walks away to start the daily routine of a modernized teenager, going to high school.

* * *

On his way to school, he met the forever annoying Matsuda and Motohama who started harassing him again. They kept talking about peeping on the girls changing room and loudly inviting Issei to come along. At this point, Issei seriously started to wonder if they had any shame at all and the thoughts of making them disappear forever. Seriously though if they stopped being so loud and honest about their perversions they might actually get girlfriends. That way, they will leave him ALONE FROM THAT POINT!

When Issei reached the class, as usual, he sat on his desk and looked out of the window, ignoring the lessons. When the lunch bell rang, he stretched and decided to go eat outside of the classroom.

While walking in no particular direction he saw the Perverted Duo being chased by the Kendo club girls with shinais. The two seemed to be moving quite fast for unathletic pervs. The super-fit kendo club for some reason could not catch two losers this is at least one of the questions of the ages.

Putting aside today's ultimate question, Issei continued walking and eventually found himself by the old school building. He saw the perfect spot in the shade of a tree. He plopped himself down and opened his store-bought bento. As he started eating, he felt something watching him. Turning his head he looked right towards the watcher. The person watching him was on the second-floor window of the old schoolhouse. It was the girl from yesterday, Rias Gremory. He looked directly into her eyes with his usual bored look. She seemed startled that he had noticed her. She smiled hesitantly at him, and when he did not change his expression she ducked her head back into the window and disappeared from view.

Issei heard the bell signifying the end of lunch. He sighed that he couldn't eat the rest of the food and ultimately stood up. He gathered his things and trudged back to class.

* * *

While Issei was listening to the lesson of the day (Ahem! More like looking out the window like always), a bell signifying the end of classes. As usual, he covered his mouth as he yawned while cracking his back. Once a familiar crack was heard, he got up and out of his chair as he simply put all of his still unused school material into his backpack.

Even though Issei is immortal in a teenage body that still has to face school every time he has moved to a new location, he needs to keep that misunderstanding alive or it will attract deadly unwanted attraction.

Yet, unknowing for him, it already attracts a different source of unwanted attraction. Before he could put on his backpack, he heard an announcement on the intercom saying, "**Hyoudou Issei to the Student Council Room, immediately after school, please. Hyoudou Issei to the Student Council Room after school, please.**"

A small clipped message and it fills Issei; a small suspicious and irritation for the damage it causes.

The irritation, which takes the form of the Perverted Duo, ran to his face and grabbed his collar. "Alright, fess up! What the hell did you do?"

Setting up a bored face, Issei replies as he forces those hands off of his collar, "That is my business and mine alone!" Inwardly, Issei's fuse is getting ready to blow as he wanted to punch those two monkeys with enough strength to kill them for demanding answers from him, which he didn't even know _Yet_. Even though he would ignore that announcement, it will cost some annoying factors that probably will force him to break his cover or something close to it. In other words, he had no choice but to do what that announcement told the whole school.

"Well, whatever! Don't screw this up, man!" said one of those monkeys.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as an angry mark is set in.

"Weren't you listening? That was the Student Council President on the intercom! She rarely calls a student personally! So, you must have done something to tick her off." said the real looking monkey.

Before he left the classroom to head the Student Council Room, Issei's angry, finally, took over as he bumps the heads of the Perverted Duo with enough force for them to be slammed into the ground with large bumps on their heads.

* * *

As he walked, Issei could overhear a few murmurs from some students as they couldn't help, but the wonder of what he did that required him to be sent to the student council room and why. Many have thought that it involved with the perverts while some thought it was something different. Some of these students thought it's involved with something like rude behavior toward everybody at school, could have joined a gang or the rumors that he did violent things.

Those murmurs have earned a place in Issei's annoyances and ire. Then again, he didn't exactly do the perfect student routine, so he let that pass _for now_. Within a minute of traveling there, he, finally, reaches the door of the Council Room and automatically knocks on the door. After a call of entering, he stepped inside and grew a little bit more suspicion at the scene.

Sitting behind the desk at the end of this room is Kuoh Academy's Student Council President Souna Shitori. Another woman who the entire student body deemed her as one of the beautiful girls in this academy to everyone. Unlike himself, he could tell that with her sitting with perfect posture and the ice-cold gaze seemingly scanning him are half of the very thing that he hides his eyes from revealing his suspicion of the situation.

Beside her is her right hand or Vice-President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra standing dutifully at her side. Most of the time, he encountered her when she doled out some punishments towards the Perverted Duo in the past. For saving him from the Monkeys, he is grateful for that in away. However, some of the time she tried to encourage Issei to work harder, which sometimes annoyed him as well. After all, Issei has lived a _really _long time that happens to be stuck in a teenager's body. For that, she has earned a small spot in associates' block in Issei's book.

The other half that sets Issei off are positions to the table in the middle of the room. Sitting calmly and elegantly sipping tea are the Two Great Ladies themselves. Akeno Himejima, the proclaimed Yamato Nadeshiko as well as Vice President of the Occult Research Club, and Rias Gremory, a foreigner and President of the Occult Research Club. They stand above all else as the most beautiful girls to every boy and girl in Kuoh Academy. Well, everyone except Issei who could make a list of women that surpassed them in terms of beauty and that included _the _**Bitch**.

Besides, it feels completely wrong just being in front of the Student Council and a club. Normally, the Student Council should talk with each person or club before calling in the next. As much he hides his emotions, his instincts are a different matter: the feeling of territorial predator meeting other predators of that caliber. It called out from his guts, telling him to strike them down before they make the first move.

Like the times of being close to a selected group of people, his instincts flare up more than the times where he faced someone that shares the same ability as himself. He ignores that instinct in favor of getting killed by some like like Yumma. Since there are four in the room, his instinct increased its drumroll fourfold.

Before further rationalization on his instincts, Shitori's curt voice was sounded, "Please take a seat, Hyoudou."

For now, he plays along as a student before letting the warrior take command. He approached and sat down on a seat opposite Rias and Akeno as he accepted the offered cup of tea.

"Now Issei-Kun," She said in a sultry voice. "I bet you are wondering why you are here."

When she said that, Issei narrows his eyes as they became sharper, he simply says, "Don't call me that!"

"Mouu," Rias pouted as herself, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Souna (sort of) expected the average reaction when Rias pouted in front of a human; staring at him with her puppy dog eyes when a remarkable thing happened. Issei wasn't affected by the legendary puppy dog eyes. If males see this, they consider this as a victory for men everywhere. Then again, Issei is one of the oldest humans that ever lived since he spent many years mastering his emotions including the hormones in his eternal youthful body.

Masking her reaction as quick as it appears, Rias cleared her throat, "Fine, Hyoudou-Ku…"

Issei bluntly interrupts, "Call me that, I will give you a pet name like Ria-tan…" As soon he sees Rias turned bright red at the last name, he stops the rest of that as he raised an eyebrow at that seeing some sort of story behind that. Which unknown to him, that pet name reminded her of her siscon brother drawing Akeno to giggle behind her hand, Sona sending some sort of look to Rias, and Tsubaki slightly showing a deadpan stare.

"N-No! Please don't call me that! Sorry, Hyoudou-san. May I call you that instead?" Rias amended.

"That's fine since this is my first time meeting you. What do you want to be called?" Issei said.

"Then, you can call me Rias," as soon as she said, she immediately shifted into a serious expression. "Now, I was saying, there shouldn't be any reason for you to worry about. Souna here wanted to address some concerns."

"Concerns? About what?" said Issei as he rubbed his chin and adopted a confused expression.

Souna rose from her desk as Issei could spot a cellphone in her hand. She flipped it over and showed him a picture of Yuuma Amano. Getting a good look at the picture, Souna says, "I believe that you are acquainted with this person."

His confusion became genuine as he doesn't tell a soul at Kuoh Academy since they tend to go overboard at their reactions, "How did you know about-"

"Her real name is Raynare," Souna interrupted him as Issei is now processing the information about his killer as he now thinking the possibility of entering conflicted territory between his former affiliations and rogues. But, that was shot down where she continued saying, "As you well know she is a Fallen Angel, a member of the Grigori faction. We believe that her attempted assassination was done under orders from a Cadre named Azazel. They seem to believe that you are a _human _in procession of a Sacred Gear that poses a threat to them.

She said it all as if breathing naturally as Issei's instinct is going into overdrive as his mind trying to deny that logic as all he knows are **Vapors **like _the _**Bitch **and those like himself are the only things he considers to be supernatural entities. He looks around at the other faces to see their eyes held to what the president has said or not. Finding no hints of deception and signs that they are like him, he thought either it was the truth for themselves only, pulling a convincing trick/prank or the known world type of truth.

He has nothing said at this point but, "Hmm."

"However, that begs the question: who are you?"

"President Shitori, I believe there's some kind of mistake. Granted I know her, but the concept of _this _'_Grigori' _or '_Sacred Gear'_ is-" said Issei in a polite tone.

"Please drop the act," Rias interrupts; despite her expression didn't changing as Issei could hear the steel in the voice. "I know what happened after Raynare attacked you. I must commend you, to be able to slip in undetected for so long. However, even if you have no ill intentions, I must ask for your identity."

When she said that, this perk Issei as he questions, "How did you-"

"A familiar of mine was watching the situation. That display of regeneration you have reveals that you're not even human. Of course, we already researched and asked those of the Phenex clan for your Identity, but imagine our surprise when our research and said clan didn't even know what you are."

This caused Issei's bangs overshadowing his eyes as his mind whirls at the thoughts such as Kokabiel, Phenex, Fallen Angel, and Sacred Gear. From times, he knows that the first three belonged to the Judeo-Christian religion. After all, he always thought that the myths and legends of the world are the results from events that involved the **Vapors**, **Imperious **and the **Aegis**. Now, he wonders as if these events give birth to what might be classified as the lower supernatural or they have existed long before those events.

As he was thinking about the possibilities of other factors of the Supernatural, Rias took this as a form of resistance as she gave a glance to Akeno.

His instincts drift half of him back to reality as the warning comes into the form of a flash of yellow light. He threw himself to the floor with enough speed to avoid it, but he underestimated the bolt of lightning, being made by unnatural means. The lightning bolt still tore through his right shoulder, shredding the sleeve of the uniform and charring the sofa that was behind him.

Witnessing that, now he was convinced that they're like him since everyone that is either **Imperious **or **Aegis** in nature has an Epochius. Since the time of the **First Ones**, some of them have created pillars of great powers. These pillars' purpose is that of harnessing the powers of the elementals since **they **discovered that all immortals can gain these powers as their one of many sources of combat.

However, **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, **the leader of the **First Ones**, built pillars that stole certain aspects of the human race. Aspects such as strength, speed, hate, and other negative emotional traits of mankind. When the rest of His fellow immortals found out of this betrayal, not only did they imprisoned him but equalize these pillars that hold corruptible Epochius into Pure sources.

The question is whom side are they on; the **Imperious** or the **Aegis**. After all, he was a member of the **Aegis** and if he slays one of his allies. Then, he'll convict himself as a traitor of the Order despite his status as a **Roamer**. He was still for a moment or two until he devised a test; one that will determine their status as either party. If they're **Imperious**, then he will take upon himself as their imprisoner. If they're the **Aegis**, then he will apologize for his latest action.

Reinforcing his speed, he quickly gets up and charges at Akeno as his left-hand acts as a spear readying to pierce her neck. A few more seconds, his hand will cut through Akeno until he stopped himself.

Looking at her reaction to this wasn't an answer he was looking for. For the four girls, it is as if he disappears only to reappear in front of Akeno with his hand inches away from her hand. It was their shocked or feared expressions that revealed that they aren't like him and for the first time as an immortal, he has exposed not only himself but possibly everyone who has lived longer than they should have.

When the four girls regained themselves, Tsubaki relocated herself to be near Issei as she summons a naginata in her hands with the blade copy his hand as it held against his throat. The Student President stands almost behind him as the Two Great Ladies get out of their chair and distance themselves about two meters away from him. Now, the room was in complete silence as Issei and the four unknowns seemed almost in a stalemate.

Despites he no longer has a target, he could somewhat tell that the four unknowns are combatants. Not veterans nor inexperienced combatants, but just combatants; he could tell from the cold indifference towards him in their eyes as well as the positions they have taken into the account of his current action.

The silence was broken as his eyes redirected his focus on Rias as she commented, "Impressive reflexes! For a _human_. Are you still planning to go to act stupid regardless of what you just did? I admit you play it well. Rather, we see the real _you _since these displays demonstrated that he had no choice."

When she finished saying, she tapped her shoulder giving a hint of his wounded shoulder starting to heal itself. He ignores it as he narrows his eyes as he keeps three of the unknowns insight. Should they decide to attack them, he needs focus to ensure his victory since he didn't know a thing about their strength or species. Sure, they mentioned Judeo-Christian aspects meaning their species belong in that religion, but he has no idea of what they really are.

Souna resumed talking, "Please, let us do this civility! We called you here instead of confronting you like a common criminal because you have not harmed anyone during your stay here. I might even go so far as to call you a good person. No one can fake those so well. We can even forgive the fact that you trespassed onto our territory. But we do need your cooperation."

Issei barely heard that statement as he ponders about his next action. Whether to attack them or escape and relocate somewhere else. He is positive that he will win, but there's the idea of more of them in the entire town meaning he has to fight his way out. He could flee but there's no guarantee that they follow him nor there's no guarantee that cooperating with them will bear any beneficial fruit. One thing for certain that his world has collided with another world; one that isn't completely aware, but only his theories.

* * *

**There we have it; a cliffhanger! The reason of why I leave it like that is I will write this story based on _your _decisions.**

**As you could 'see' so far is that I have give a little flashback in the form of a dream on Issei since there are some people who will probably ask about his life since and before he became an immortal to the best of my ****abilities****. As well as giving him a symbol that tells the ****knowledgeable**** characters of what he is and these symbols will be different from each character and every immortal character. **

**I have given a name on the '****code bearer****,' ****Krephion who is a Vapor. Vapors are nicknames for otherworldly entitles (Goddesses/Gods) that sometimes come down to Earth and gives humans immortality for unknown reason. These Vapors aren't based on Code bearers per say since I wanted some mystery behind them that they are actually based on Repairman Jack series. If you haven't read these books, then I suggest to read them since the Vapors are somewhat closer to these otherworldly entitles.**

**I give some information on Immortals as a whole. The First Ones are actually the first Five Humans that are gifted immortality by the First Vapors that comes into the ****world. Epochius are basically the Immortal forms of magic that bestow others their own forms of their magic. I have been thinking about it in a long time, but at the same time it is still new to me. Then, I give the First Evil Immortal briefly as ****He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Who is this ****He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that scare the good Immortal to not speak of him? Let's says that someone have given me the idea of who, but I'm not going to reveal it _for now_!**

**Since there aren't no official name for the two groups of the Immortals since the ideas of "if there are good immortals, then there are evil ones." I have given them nicknames: Imperious (Spoiler alert the bad ones) and the Aegis (good ones). Truth to be told, these names (in my taste) are terrible since I have a tough time deciding of what these two groups will be named.**

**Then the status of Roamer. What are they? Well, basically they are Immortals that separately themselves from the immortal Society and place themselves into Human society instead. They are the 'hermits' of the Immortal world.**

**I hope you like of Issei official clash with the Supernatural since it took me some time of figuring it out from this point. Which leads me to once more ask you, readers some more vote/favors. **

**1st Vote: I really need to know what is the next step for Issei: should he fight the devils to escape and fight a fallen angel or do you want him to escape from the devils first then fight a fallen angel.**

**2nd Favor: Please help me to officially named the two groups because I don't want to called them Imperious or Aegis all the time.**

**3rd favor: if there any thing that I haven't address on this point, please nofty me in the comment so I can explain it next chapter.**

**4th favor: what kind of elemental powers should I give to Issei since I have planned that he needs an Epochius that gives him an edge of not only his world, but of the supernatural one as well.**

**5th and last one: whoever else should joined the ranks of these immortals.**

**I shout out everyone who have comment in this day since I don' wanted it to dead due to lack of 'votes' any time soon. It's not only my baby, but yours as well. Please decide of the next chapter will be or future chapters from now on. For now, have a nice day!**


End file.
